Lorraine Clynteal
Name: Lorraine Clynteal Age: 18 Gender: Female Race: Human Height: 5' 2" Weight: 110 lbs Hair: Teal Eyes: Hazel Affiliation: Beacon Academy Profession: Nurse-in-Training Color: Teal Appearance Lorraine comes off as a short girl with a lean build and a clear complexion. She has short, curly, teal hair (light mix of blue and green), and Hazel eyes. She also wears a flower clip in her hair as a minor fashion accessory. When at Beacon, she's permitted to wear a white doctor's coat, white shirt with a red tie, red and orange skirt, gray stockings, and small heels. The reason for that is because she's not studying to be a huntress, but rather a great medic. When she's off campus, she wears a casual light blue and black sweater, too big for her to wear right, an orange skirt, white socks, and casual black shoes. Personality Lorraine will come off as the girl who is clumsy and breaks everything she touches when you first see her. She's actually the exact opposite and keeps a steady firm grip on things. The reason she comes off as a total klutz is mainly because she's shy around most people. She'll open up and come out of her shell if she thinks your a nice person, but if Lorraine finds you to be scary, arrogant, mean, or bossy she'll either start tearing up, or faint right before your eyes. Lorraine is a big fan of floral arrangement, and loves to view the flowers on campus. If you ever need to find her for some reason, just check wherever the most gorgeous flowers grow. Medical Abilities She may go to Beacon, but Lorraine isn't really a combat expert. She isn't going to be a huntress, so why bother learning about weapons? It's better this way because she's a very fragile girl. Instead Lorraine focuses more on a medical approach and learns how to use healing based skills via traditional methods or Dust. Because she's still in training, Lorraine only knows how to efficiently heal one to two people at a time. She uses all forms of Dust in her practices: Liquid Dust as an ointment (applied to cuts, burns bruises, etc.), a Dust crystal for non traditional methods (healing big injuries), and Dust Powder in drinkable mixtures (to cure things such as the common cold). Her healing powers are great for a means of quick recovery. In the case of a small cut, bruise, headache, or sprain Lorraine can take care of that within seconds to one minute. It takes longer for her to heal bigger injuries such as a broken bone, reattaching a finger, etc. Basically the more serious the wound, the longer it takes to heal. When the injury is very bad, she'll have to use her teal colored Dust crystal which gives off a healing aura to the one it's used on. It takes around 10 minutes to an hour and a half to help the injured person recover. Though they have been patched up well, it is well advised to get a few days rest before going back to the battlefield. The only thing she cannot do is revive somebody from the dead, as it has been proven non-effective at all. With enough training, it could be possible for Lorraine to help a person sustain their life force for a short while, until they can get better medical help at a hospital. Hindering Abilities Because she knows a lot about the human body, it's best not to mess with Lorraine. She's really nice at heart, but she's been taught in the way of Poison as well as Medicine. The only thing she knows how to do currently is create a liquid toxin that paralyzes the body, and a powder version that has the same effect. This is only temporary and will last about an hour unless they get the antidote (which Lorraine knows how to prepare of course) in their system. Killing somebody is not a practice she enjoys, so her poisons are far from fatal. She knows this because Lorraine has practiced all of her healing and hindering skills on flowers. Seeing as they are frail in nature, she could easily use them as willing test subjects. Every failure she makes promotes her to keep on trying, as Lorraine doesn't like to see such pretty flowers die. Backstory Extra Tidbits *Lorraine's last name is supposed to be a mix of the word "Clinical" and her color "Teal". *Because she's a trainee nurse, she's stationed to work along side the doctors in the medical wing at Beacon. *Lorraine doesn't really go to classes, because her goal isn't to hunt down monsters. *She personally knows Rina Rouge of Team AMBR as an old friend before she went to attend Signal Academy. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Team AMBR Category:Takeshi Kun's Property